Na Mente dos Dourados
by felipe.kuringa
Summary: O que um Dourados pensa sobre outro? Pirando nas idéias, o conjunto Na Mente dos Dourados apresenta os esteriótipos de cada Dourado, o que eles pensam dos companheiros, baseado nos esteriótipos de Vampiro: A Máscara.
1. Declaração Inicial

**Declaração Inicial:**

Declaro que a obra **Saint Seiya – Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco**, não me pertence – sequer pertence a algum parente meu.

Tudo o que for aqui citado não passa de uma ficção (da ficção), e não deve ser levado em conta na hora de discutir qual Cavaleiro é mais poderoso que o outro.

Todos os personagens foram criados por **Masami Kurumada**, e apenas o conteúdo assinado por ele é considerado oficial.

O Na Mente dos Dourados foi uma idéia maluca que tive... O que os Dourados pensam um dos outros? Com uma ajuda dos esteriótipos encontrados no RPG **Vampiro: A Máscara**, e em algumas citações do jogo de cartas **Magic – The Gathering**, aí está o resultado.

Ass: Masami Kurumada...

Ok, mentira...

**Ass: Felipe Cury – Kuringa.**


	2. Mu de Áries

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Mu de Áries**

"Ataque se quiser, mas eu garanto que é você quem irá se machucar..."

**Aldebaran:** O anjo dos inocentes e o demônio dos injustos. Aos inocentes, um coração puro e uma mão estendida; aos injustos, dentes cerrados e um punho fechado.

**Saga:** Ele desejou o poder, mas não de uma maneira que pudesse controlar.

**Máscara da Morte:** Não se pode confiar nem nas sombras quando ele está por perto. Ele é praga e morte embaladas num pacote conveniente.

**Aiolia:** Como um leão, ele mira em sua presa e não desvia o olhar até o momento final da caça, quando o caçador, já tendo subjulgado completamente a caça, lança o golpe de misericórdia.

**Shaka:** Ele forja suas armas com o medo de seus inimigos. Ele tem armas demais.

**Dohko:** O escuto sempre que tenho a chance. Suas palavras trazem todos os segredos daqueles que andaram por esta Terra nas guerras antigas.

**Milo:** Uma vez ouvi que o homem é uma pequena criatura cujo professor é a dor. Se for assim mesmo, então Milo é um grande professor!

**Aiolos:** O ouro pode ser readquirido, os bens restaurados. Mas roubaram dele a juventude, o bem mais precioso que, uma vez perdido, jamais retorna.

**Shura:** Ele é um exemplo de lealdade, honra e força - o problema é quando isso lhe sobe à cabeça, bloqueando seu raciocínio.

**Camus:** Ele se parece bastante comigo: é calmo e não se deixa impressionar com grandeza, tendo sempre tempo para um truque final.

**Afrodite:** A busca pela beleza é um luxo, portanto, um desperdício.


	3. Aldebaran de Touro

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Aldebaran de Touro**

"Vamos, pulem... Tentem desviar e passar por mim. Só o que encontrarão é uma muralha feita de Ouro!"

**Mu:** Sou grato por ter um amigo tão sábio - guardo suas palavras comigo, pois sei que haverá o momento em que elas serão a solução para um problema.

**Saga:** Grande e poderoso, porém corrompido. Como o governo brasileiro.

**Máscara da Morte:** Ele se faz de durão, mas em cada um de nós existem terrores que espreitam nos cantos mais escondidos.

**Aiolia:** Ele vive no passado e sonha com o futuro enquanto devia concentrar a mente no momento presente.

**Shaka:** Quando ele abre os olhos, até as paredes parecem perder os segredos. Onde havia significado, há apenas silêncio com a presença desse homem.

**Dohko:** Por que se limitar às leis mortais se é possível viver mais do que aqueles que as aplicam? Qual é o segredo que esse ancião esconde?

**Milo:** No início da batalha, qualquer inimigo vê no Cavaleiro de Escorpião a face da própria Morte... Quem imaginaria que, quando a escuridão já estivesse tomando conta da visão e a dor fosse insuportável, ele perguntaria: "Rendição ou morte?"

**Aiolos:** Ele luta bem e está disposto a se machucar pelo que acredita - tem que se respeitar isso.

**Shura:** Um Cavaleiro que se julga o mais leal, e que precisa dessa auto-afirmação a todo instante, só pode duvidar do próprio ser.

**Camus:** Em algum momento, vai perder a luta eterna contra seu próprio coração - e, no dia em que isso acontecer, irá se tornar um Cavaleiro muito mais completo.

**Afrodite:** Um garotinho egocêntrico que se diverte brincando de cavaleiro - o dia em que o Santuário depender dele, estaremos perdidos.


	4. Saga de Gêmeos

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Saga de Gêmeos**

"_Você foi muito útil para o meu treinamento... Agora, porém, a brincadeira acabou!"_

**Mu:** As Leis do Santuário exigem que você se curve na minha presença. Eu sempre sigo as Leis. Se você não as tolera, é mesmo melhor que mantenha distância.

**Aldebaran:** Ele ajoelha-se perante o Santuário e defende a Segunda Casa Zodiacal com uma força estrondosa! Mu realmente é descartável.

**Máscara da Morte:** Fazer com que as pessoas façam o que você quer é apenas uma questão de lhes dizer o que elas querem ouvir.

**Aiolia:** Paciência e tempo dão mais resultado que força e raiva... Alguém precisa ensinar isso a esse jovem, antes que o destino tome conta do recado.

**Shaka:** Ele também utiliza ilusões como arma. Ora, o que pode ser mais poderoso que uma ilusão? Alguma vez alguém venceu um inimigo cuja existência desconhece?

**Dohko:** Que triste de ve ser para ele, ter que viver sentado naquelas montanhas, esperando por outra guerra... Tão sábio, com uma existência tão patética!

**Milo:** Um bebê que chora e faz pose, tudo para chamar a atenção.

**Aiolos:** O que se pode dizer? Ele contrariou meu feitiço, então tive que apaga-lo o mais rápido possível – ou convencer os demais a fazê-lo.

**Shura:** É tão confiável e útil quanto um cão de boa raça.

**Camus:** Esse Cavaleiro veste uma máscara, não se engane! Ele é silencioso e seu olhar congelante não deixa passar nada do que se passa em sua calma mente. Quem arriscaria dizer o quanto ele sabe? Quem conseguiria preditar seu próximo movimento?

**Afrodite:** Que ilusão desarma mais o inimigo do que fazê-lo acreditar estar em vantagem perante um oponente de aparência dócil?


	5. Máscara da Morte de Câncer

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Máscara da Morte de Câncer**

**  
**_"Se você vai morrer feliz ou não, não importa. Seja como for, para mim está ótimo!"_

**Mu:** "Oi, eu sou o Mu. Fui treinado pelo antigo Mestre e, por isso, eu me acho superforte e inteligente". Idiota... No dia em que morrer, vou urinar em sua tumba!

**Aldebaran:** Quanto mais alta uma pessoa, maior a queda. Cérebro e músculos são inversamente proporcionais. Finalmente as teorias foram confirmadas!

**Saga:** Suas freqüentes mudanças de atitude me deixam realmente nervoso. Ele vive num "sou bonzinho quando quero, malvado quando posso...". Ridículo.

**Aiolia:** Bata primeiro e faça perguntas depois quando for lidar com esse inútil.

**Shaka:** Tsc, tsc… Alguém disse que ele era um Deus. E o coitado acreditou.

**Dohko:** Blá, blá, blá... Conversas não eliminam inimigos, velho. Fique aí sentado e deixe o trabalho para nós, jovens.

**Milo:** Reaja com inteligência e, quem sabe, você consiga alcançar o teu objetivo. Haha! É tão difícil assim?

**Aiolos:** Esse homem caiu em tanta desgraça que nem os cães lhe fariam compania.

**Shura:** Esse cara é um tanto desmiolado... Mas, ao menos, ele entende que a força trás a justiça... Logo, ele deve saber que a justiça não é sua companheira mais freqüente.

**Camus:** Nunca reparei muito em suas atitudes... O que importa é que ele se mantém fora do meu caminho... Isso demonstra certa inteligência.

**Afrodite:** Ele entende – mais do que os outros entendem, pelo menos. Nós não nos falamos muito, mas o silêncio fala por si só.


	6. Aiolia de Leão

Na Mente dos Dourados - Aiolia de Leão 

_"Não vou cair sem antes derrotar ao menos um de meus inimigos... Por Atena, morra!"_

**Mu:** Ele pode ser poderoso, mas é calmo demais! Ele insiste em refletir sobre acontecimentos quando a atitude certa é explodir os cosmos e acabar de uma vez com os desgraçados!

**Aldebaran:** Ele sempre mantém a guarda, não por ser um Cavaleiro, mas porque essa é a vontade daqueles que ele ama e seu dever para com eles.

**Saga:** Em seu belo trono, sentou o ambicioso lordezinho, e ali no seu trono, ele morrerá sozinho.

**Máscara da Morte:** Ele pode se gabar de ser um Cavaleiro, de certa forma, mas me dê 10 minutos com ele e veremos quem possui o verdadeiro poder.

**Shaka:** Dizem que ele sabe tudo e que nada escapa de seus olhos... Mas, afinal, ele não vive de olhos fechados?

**Dohko:** Ele é o verdadeiro Mestre. Somente as palavras dele eu sigo cegamente. Somente ele consegue realmente diferenciar o certo e o errado.

**Milo:** Ele pode demonstrar-se perigoso e mortal como sua constelação... Mas não possui a coragem e a grandeza peculiares de Leão!

**Aiolos:** O sangue dele corre em minhas veias. Ele não deixou Atena cair e eu também não deixarei!

**Shura:** Ele cuida bem dos braços, abençoados pela Excalibur. Mas aquele que renuncia à amizade negligencia a própria alma.

**Camus:** Essa é a criatura mais infeliz que já cruzou o meu caminho. Ele pode ter honra, ser forte e tudo o mais... Mas não possui expressão alguma! Até as pedras são mais fáceis de se entender.

**Afrodite:** Ele possui uma aparência sensível e encantadora. Então por que será que me assusta tanto?


	7. Shaka de Virgem

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Shaka de Virgem**

_"Deseja realmente conhecer a verdade? Pois bem... A verdade é que o teu ciclo de vida termina aqui."  
_  
**Mu:** Um cavaleiro calmo e misterioso... Sua mente é impenetrável... Seus segredos, indecifráveis... Seu real poder, desconhecido.

**Aldebaran:** Tantos músculos e, no entanto, sua maior arma é a Fé. Ele sabe que uma prece nascida de um coração puro jamais será ignorada pelos Deuses.

**Saga:** Uma máscara terrível não faz o inimigo, apenas o torna um alvo mais fácil de se achar.

**Máscara da Morte:** Um fantoche que puxa seus próprios cordões ou oferecem a qualquer um que queira faze-lo dançar.

**Aiolia:** Um irmão de má índole é mais temível que um animal selvagem; a fera pode ferir-lhe o corpo, mas o mau irmão pode ferir-lhe a mente. Leão, você permanece honroso ou foi corrompido?

**Dohko:** Alguns homens falam em matar o tempo, enquanto o tempo silenciosamente os mata... Não, nem mesmo o tempo pode contra esse Lendário Cavaleiro.

**Milo:** Um dia, me disseram que o Deus não julga o homem; é o homem que faz o julgamento de si próprio. Quem você pensa que é, então, para julgar os outros?

**Aiolos:** Os peixes perdem as escamas. As aves perdem as penas. O homem perde a honra.

**Shura:** Por mais que seja temido no campo de batalha. Por mais que vença infinitos inimigos de Atena. A maior das vitórias é atingida por quem domina a si próprio. Você venceu?

**Camus:** O tesouro da honra é de fato nobre... O tesouro do coração, porém, é ainda mais valioso. Logo, dedique-se mais ao tesouro do coração ao invés de jogá-lo nos cantos mais esquecidos de sua mente.

**Afrodite:** Ele pode ser inteligente, mas sua paixão pela beleza já se tornou uma maldição há muito tempo.


	8. Dohko de Libra

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Dohko de Libra**

_"Permita que eu lhe mostre o resultado de séculos de treinamento e sabedoria..."_

**Mu:** Ele sabe a verdade. Sempre soube. Não me restam dúvidas de que ele foi treinado por Shion.

**Aldebaran:** Aqueles que conseguirem um lugar em seu coração jamais sofrerão as injustiças dessa vida, pois ele os protegerá. Que bom que seu coração é proporcional ao seu tamanho!

**Saga:** Mesmo com toda a sua perícia na arte de criar uma máscara, ele não consegue enxergar através de seu próprio véu.

**Máscara da Morte:** Eu queria poder admirá-lo, mas seu crânio é tão grosso que não se pode quebrá-lo para chegar na parte que presta, que ele nem sabe que existe. Então, prefiro esquecer de sua existência tão perturbadora.

**Aiolia:** Coloque uma arma em suas mãos e terá apenas um cavaleiro descartável. Coloque um propósito em seu coração e um formidável defensor da Justiça surgirá.

**Shaka:** O Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus parece ter o dom da Verdade... Mas Shaka, aprenda uma coisa que levei séculos para entender: a Verdade, às vezes, é uma mentira!

**Milo:** Ele deixa bem claro que não se deixa levar por ninguém, exceto pelas próprias emoções... Um dia, seu descontrole causará um comportamento errado - e esse comportamento poderá trazer conseqüências irremediáveis!

**Aiolos:** A luz de sua flecha trás renovação ou destruição. Depende da sua posição em relação à Atena.

**Shura:** "O que vale é a intenção"? Até que ponto essa frase deve ser levada, Cavaleiro? Você é forte, mas não permita que seu orgulho obstrua sua consciência novamente!

**Camus:** As palavras podem ser controladas, mas nada pode opor-se à força do coração... Camus, ter sentimentos não é algo tão terrível assim.

**Afrodite:** Com sua percepção, ele vê muita coisa que os demais não vêem e não cai nas ilusões de ninguém; a não ser em sua própria.


	9. Milo de Escorpião

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Milo de Escorpião**

_"Render-se ou morrer? Não haverá opção para você... Não desta vez."_

**Mu:** Para reparar armaduras, o próprio sacrifício. Para destruí-las, o sacrifício de muitos outros.

**Aldebaran:** Quando ele anda, o chão treme. Quando ele fala, os corpos se encolhem. Quando levanta seu punho... Bem, ainda não ouvi alguém contar o que acontece.

**Saga:** Nenhum bem pode vir daquele que reivindica a mentira como sua senhora.

**Máscara da Morte:** Infantil e incontrolável. Máscara da Morte já abandonou todas as chances de redenção.

**Aiolia:** Para alguns, ele pode ser um honroso Cavaleiro. Para outros, ele carrega o sangue da impureza. Seja como for, estarei por perto para puni-lo se ele voltar-se contra a Justiça.

**Shaka:** Sua aparência é a de um jovem, mas seu intelecto já acumula conhecimentos seculares... Como ele pode saber tanto sem a visão do mundo real?

**Dohko:** Seu desejo deve banir as sombras, sua justiça deve punir os fora-da-lei e sua serenidade deve restaurar a Luz.

**Aiolos:** O que ele pensou que estava fazendo? Que idiota!

**Shura:** Quando enfurecido, esse Cavaleiro destrói tudo em seu caminho... Inclusive o próprio caminho.

**Camus:** Poderoso e cheio de honra, esse grande amigo tem um comportamento extremamente frio e racional... Mas eu sei que, em sua natureza, existe um homem que se importa demais com os outros e tenta esconder isso, por ser, talvez, sua maior fraqueza.

**Afrodite:** Ele parece suave, mas posso dizer: este maldito é um grosseiro. Ele não é um garoto bonzinho e não joga joguinhos de criança. Tem-se que respeitar isso.


	10. Aiolos de Sagitário

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Aiolos de Sagitário**

_"Por mais que eu morra, sempre haverão aqueles justos que seguirão Atena. Deixo ela em tuas mãos e despeço-me com esta última flecha!"_

**Mu:** Movimenta-se com leveza, fala com sensatez, explode o cosmo como um ser incontrolável. Aquele que concerta armaduras, que conveniente, também sabe destruí-las.

**Aldebaran:** De longe, imaginei um ogro... Mais alguns passos e seu cosmo de justiça ficou claro.

**Saga:** Suas mãos tentam segurar mais do que deviam... Mas tudo tem volta.

**Máscara da Morte:** É como se meus olhos enchergasse sua alma e não gostasse nada do que via.

**Aiolia:** Em seus olhos, a pureza; em sua expressão, a determinação; em sua postura, a justiça; em seus punhos, força; no espírito ao seu lado: um orgulhoso irmão.

**Shaka:** A inveja é comum perante aquele que pode receber os conselhos mais puros de um Deus, nos momentos de maior desespero.

**Dohko:** Humildemente me curvo. Silenciosamente eu espero. Absorto, eu escuto a voz da sabedoria.

**Milo:** Ele tem a força, a velocidade, a determinação e o coração. Isso basta.

**Shura:** Um grande amigo com um grande potencial. Não o culpo pela cegueira causada pela justiça que domina o Santuário.

**Camus:** Nem mesmo os cosmos, partículas em intensa agitação, suportam o bloqueio causado pela presença desse homem.

**Afrodite:** Ele possui uma aparência sensível e delicada, como a Deusa Afrodite. Ele é venenoso, inteligente e determinado na hora de destruir quem entra em seu caminho, como a Deusa Afrodite.


	11. Shura de Capricórnio

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Shura de Capricórnio**

_"Morra com o movimento da Sagrada Espada que corta tudo... Excalibur!"_

**Mu:** Ele parece usar a força da telecineze contra seus inimigos. E isso é assustador.

**Aldebaran:** Um poderoso guerreiro aliado na luta contra aqueles que desejam o mau à Atena.

**Saga:** Ele consegue criar galáxias com seu cosmo, mas seu seus inimigos que vêem estrelas.

**Máscara da Morte:** É difícil ferir alguém quando se é tão transparente quanto seus motivos, não é mesmo?

**Aiolia:** Ele tem um passado cheio de dor e perda. Admiro que esse Leão tente vencer isso tentando criar um futuro perfeito.

**Shaka:** Todas as perguntas deste mundo têm respostas. E ele parece conhecer todas elas.

**Dohko:** Tanto quanto uma espada, a sabedoria é uma arma. E ele sabe manuseá-la com destreza inigualável!

**Milo:** Esse Cavaleiro, como eu, parece ter um senso de honra muito apurado... Só lhe falta força para deixar os sentimentos de lado e finalizar as lutas.

**Aiolos:** Ele. Era. Um. Amigo.

**Camus:** A fraqueza gerada pelo frio já derrubou mais exércitos que qualquer batalha.

**Afrodite:** Além de idolatrar a mesma Deusa, não temos mais nada em comum.


	12. Camus de Aquário

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Camus de Aquário**

"O que? Já está com frio? Mas eu ainda nem comecei. Você vai 'queimar'. (silêncio na Casa de Aquário)"

**Mu:** Nunca entenderei seu repúdio pelo Santuário.

**Aldebaran:** Ele leva a sério seu cargo. Mas, como brasileiro, isto é só.

**Saga:** Cavaleiro nobre. Cavaleiro sujo. Depende do ângulo de que é visto.

**Máscara da Morte:** Muita fúria por muito pouco.

**Aiolia:** Esse cabeça-quente é melhor em cultivar ódios enterrados que qualquer outra coisa. Mas temos que ser tolerantes – deve ser difícil superar anos de falhas.

**Shaka:** Os Soldados temem entrar na Casa de Câncer. Acho que é porque ainda não chegaram na Casa de Virgem.

**Dohko:** Vejo Justiça, Paz e Amor nos olhos desse Respeitoso. Mas, sendo assim, porque ele ignora Atena? Ou será que...

**Milo:** Um verdadeiro amigo. Talvez o único por essas redondezas.

**Aiolos:** Ele já foi digno de algum respeito, mas agora... Nada, de verdade.

**Shura:** Confio nele. Respeito ele.

**Afrodite:** Suas opiniões sobre diversos assuntos rendem uma boa conversa. Mas lembre-se de sair correndo quando sentir um cheiro encantador e mortal em suas narinas.


	13. Afrodite de Peixes

**Na Mente dos Dourados - Afrodite de Peixes**

"Rosas? Hah! Eu controlo o próprio veneno e não apenas rosas! Diga-me: uma rosa poderia fazer isso? (gritos desesperados ecoam da Casa de Peixes)"

**Mu:** Então quer dizer que Touro é o primeiro guardião das Doze Casas, incompetente?

**Aldebaran:** Lixo honesto. Lixo competente. Mas ainda assim lixo.

**Saga:** Talvez ele conheça grandes segredos, ou talvez ele só nos faça de bobos. O que quer que seja, eu mantenho distância.

**Máscara da Morte:** Senso artístico apurado, o desse Cavaleiro, embora cabeças nas paredes não façam muito o meu estilo.

**Aiolia:** Encantadoramente indomável como um Leão, mas tão digno de consideração quanto um gato doméstico.

**Shaka:** Existe beleza no que faz, não se engane, mas é uma beleza que é mais bem observada à distância.

**Dohko:** Ele é tão cegamente resistente em seguir as ordens do Mestre que chega a parecer, que irônico, um adolescente.

**Milo:** Um Cavaleiro de Ouro incapaz de derrotar um de Prata. Onde comprou sua armadura, garotinho?

**Aiolos:** É um insulto que esse cachorro sem honra seja reconhecido como Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ou como Cavaleiro.

**Shura:** Na primeira noite, seu senso de honra assusta. Na segunda, seu senso de honra fascina. Na terceira, seu senso de honra inflama. Depois disso, francamente, sua honra começa a encher.

**Camus:** Já faz anos que o Inverno chegou mais cedo. Com um defensor tão astuto, porque Atena precisaria de mais defensores?


End file.
